


End and Beginning

by Zdenka



Category: Die Zauberflöte | The Magic Flute - Mozart/Schikaneder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the opera, Pamina and Sarastro face each other. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	End and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme which involved writing a half-drabble for selected fandoms based on a random line of poetry (though this one became a full drabble). My prompt was: "and the sound of a car" (from "July 10" by David Lehman).

The night after she is made an initiate, Pamina feels the first touch of starlight form itself into a crown on her brow.

Sarastro stands before her without power, for the Disc of the Sun rests now on Tamino’s breast. “I have wronged you, Pamina, though I meant well.” The night winds await her commands; they could pierce his heart like a spear, or carry him off to an eternal prison. He waits, calm and unafraid.

“We do not pursue revenge here,” she says quietly.

He smiles and turns away. Soon the sound of his chariot fades in the distance.


End file.
